dragonsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dev/@comment-73.196.113.166-20161223034102/@comment-73.196.113.166-20161224020920
Corrected Chapter one: The scene opens hours after a terrible attack, which resulted in a battle with many casualties. The attacking party, the Quinis, only had a thousand deaths out of their 500,000 raiders, including injured, who were quickly killed. The settlement was a fishing village, 100,000 strong. Although predominantly a fishing village, there were twenty official smiths, one Ranger, and every once in a while, they go out hunting, but they do often go out gathering for other food and trade with other settlements for supplies. Normally, 500,000 would not have left so many casualties, but, alas, it was a well-coordinated suprise attack that left all but a few of the villagers alive. The Quinis left, with almost all of the supplies. The survivors realized that very few of them were alive, and they all found each other, except for one. "Hey, I found the last survivor! And it's Ezili the Ranger Princess!" one of the survivors, a twenty-year-old man named Nodens, called out to the other fourteen survivors. The others quickly rushed towards where Nodens was. They helped him get Ezili out from under what used to Hephaestus' forge, but was now collapsed on Ezili. Thankfully, they managed to get her out. She was unconscious, with her longbow broken in half on her right side. She clearly tried to defend herself, as thirty-five of her hours were gone, but the thirty-sixth arrow pierced her side, undoubtedly because of the collapsed forge. "We need to get help. The healing center is destroyed," said Apollo. "Yes, but the nearest healing center is where her sister Thetis and her mate Marina live, at the palace, which, by-the-way I find to be uncomfortably close to Norvagen territory. I heard they made peace, even became allies, with the Draigr and Odaku, you know. Furthermore, the king and queen died a mere two years ago. I'm not sure how the current queens will react if they find out the Quinis attacked the last settlement, and that we risked their sister dying during our journey," Apollo's twin sister, Artemis, said. "Well, it's not exactly we have a choice in the matter. Besides, the Quinis have been attacking the Norvagen, Draigr, and Odaku too, so in all likelihood, they are defending themselves from Quinis raids. In addition, we have no choice but to risk it," Apollo said. "Thankfully," Skadi said, "we can can forage for herbs, and we still have some healing supplies." "Skadi's right," Nodens said, "let's put a move on it, and get the herbs and supplies. Then, we will wait two weeks before moving. I know what you're going to say Artemis, but we have no choice. We do have to move, but we also cannot travel with an injured person. We will wait no longer than two weeks. No arguing. Understand? Good, now get a move on it! Let's not wait any longer for grass to grow." Everyone began working hard to help. They healed Ezili, and they waited two weeks before moving. By the time they were moving, they fixed Ezili's longbow, and made more arrows, a quiver, and other supplies, and Ezili had awoken, but was very weak. End of chapter one.